The present application is generally related to the use of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs).
Usage of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) is becoming much more common UAVs are used by many organizations, such as the military, law enforcement, and the like, and by individuals, such as UAV enthusiasts. UAV control typically includes a controller operating at a control system. The control system accepts inputs from the controller and transmits information wirelessly to a UAV in flight. The UAV can respond to the signals sent by the control system to change operation of the UAV, such as by changing a flight path, changing an elevation, releasing payload (e.g., a weapon), changing operation of payload (e.g., a camera or sensor), and the like. Control of a UAV can be difficult, and a simulator that simulates control of a UAV can help to reduce costs and minimize risks during UAV operator training A simulator can allow UAV operators to train in real-time to operate UAVs. A simulator may provide a virtual environment that is realistic but without the cost and risks of a real flight with a live UAV.